memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
In the Presence of My Enemies
| number = 2001 | author = Guy W. McLimore, Jr., Greg K. Poehlein, David F. Tepool | editor = Helena Szepe | illustrator = Mitch O'Connell, Jordan Weisman | publisher = FASA Corporation | format = Module/Adventure in Adventure Book | published = | pages = 8 | date = 2270 | stardate = 2/1202 }} "In the Presence of My Enemies" is a role-playing module/adventure for FASA's Star Trek: The Role-Playing Game. It was the last of three introductory adventures (along with "Ghosts of Conscience" and "Again, Troublesome Tribbles") published in Adventure Book, a 48-page manual included with the first edition of the game box set. Publisher's description :This adventure is intended for use with a small group of Federation Starfleet characters who fall into the hands of the Klingon Empire... Summary In 2270, Federation Ambassador Carlos Rivera was sent to the Lorealyn system aboard the courier with several of his staff in order to cement an alliance with the natives of the system. Lorealyn crystals were more dense than dilithium and had the potential for advancing warp drive technology. A two-day-long conference was scheduled. However, the system was located within the Organian Treaty Zone, and the Klingon Empire sweetened the pot for a Klingon alliance by offering the natives control of two Klingon agricultural planets in a neighboring system, as well as warp technology and construction assistance with their interplanetary spacecraft. Rivera was to offer even more than that in order to sway the natives to join the Federation. When the Magnan approached the system, it was ambushed by a Klingon battlecruiser. Due to the potential threat of Organian observation, the Klingons captured the vessel, rather than destroy it, and locked her crew in detention cells. The D7 was sighted by Lorealyn spacecraft, however, so the Klingon commander claimed to be part of the Klingon Diplomatic Corps. To maintain that pretense, he had to keep the Klingon ship in orbit around Lorealyn III for the duration of the conference. :It was up to the players to escape and deliver Rivera safely to the conference. References Characters :Carlos Rivera • unnamed Klingons • unnamed Starfleet personnel Starships and vehicles : Klingon battlecruiser (unnamed D7 class starships) • Klingon shuttlecraft • ( courier) couriers ( • • ) • research vessels ( • • ) • transports ( • • ) Locations :Organian Treaty Zone (Lorealyn system • Lorealyn II • Lorealyn III • Lorealyn IV • Lorealyn V) Races and cultures :Human • Klingon Lorealyn native • Organian States and organizations :Federation Council • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Klingon Diplomatic Corps • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :agriculture • airlock • camera • communicator • computer • disruptor • force field • laboratory • phaser • phaser bank • psychology • shield • subspace radio • transporter • turbolift • type-1 phaser • type-2 phaser • security monitor • warp technology • weapon Ranks and titles :ambassador • commander • crewman • diplomat • disruptor • enlisted personnel • ensign • guard • pilot • scientist • security chief • security guard • senior officer Other references :air • arsenal • auxiliary control room • bridge • cargo bay • colony • coordinates • crystal • day • detention cell • dilithium • diplomacy • drug • emergency transporter • engineering • • galley • general quarters • government • hangar deck • hatch • hour • impulse engine • Klingon uniform • Klingonese • language • lounge • main computer • messroom • metric ton • minute • orbit • phaser bank • quarters • shuttle bay • steel • stimulant • stun • transporter room • volcano • warp factor (warp seven • warp nine) • warp speed • water • year Appendices Background * The adventure's title came from a quote in Psalm 23:5 of the Bible. ( ) * The 1986 FASA resource Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update set this story on reference stardate 2/1202. It clarified that the Lorealyn system's crystals had research applications for transwarp engineering and that the Klingon cruiser which captured the was of the variant . * The box set containing this adventure included a set of folded scale plans for a cruiser, giving the gamemaster a guide map to run the adventure. Separately-sold plans (Klingon D-7 Deck Plans, FASA #2102) were larger, rolled, and gridded. Related stories * – Federation citizen Jean Czerny was captured on Sherman's Planet and imprisoned by Kang aboard his battlecruiser. Connections category:RPG books